Una Dulce Tarde Del Pasado
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Porque a veces, aunque los más tiernos recuerdos de la infancia desaparezcan en el mar del olvido, los sentimientos que alguna vez estuvieron aun serán capaces de hacer latir nuestros corazones igual que en una dulce tarde del pasado. Este fic participa del reto Summer Love del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.


Nota: Pues aquí estamos listos para concursar, si estás leyendo esta nota significa probablemente que estoy en una posición muy incómoda para robar un poco el internet del vecino (y que lo logre pues no es una tarea fácil), debido a que no tengo internet porque se robaron los cables y quedo toda la urbanización que usaba CANTV sin internet, cosas de ser venezolano, por ello mismo pido que disculpen alguno que otro error como no recordar el nombre de los padres de Blue y tampoco recordar muy bien la apariencia de ellos.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Pokémon, este fic participa del reto Summer Love del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.

Dedicado a: Alex, por su cumpleaños este mes; Amber por darme la idea para este fic posiblemente sin darse cuenta, Andy porque le dije que le iba a dedicar un fic alguna vez y al foro de los DexHolders por ser un lugar que me ha permitido conocer a gente maravillosa, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Una Dulce Tarde Del Pasado**

El aroma del dulce pasto recién cortado inundaba Pueblo Paleta, el sol brillante y el cielo despejado anunciaba un hermoso día para los habitantes de tan dulce y pacifico pueblo. Este era un día bastante especial, había una mudanza y la gente del pueblo no lo podía creer ¡Nuevos vecinos!, los habitantes no se acordaban de cuándo fue la última vez que una familia entera, padre, madre e hija, habían decidido mudarse al pueblo, al fin y al cabo siendo honestos un pueblo apartado sin gimnasio, Centro Pokémon o alguna tienda no resulta muy atractivo para formar una familia, el atractivo del pueblo más que todo era la paz que ofrecía y eso no le interesaba a los jóvenes con familia, por ello la mayoría de sus habitantes era gente anciana en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde pasar sus últimos años, hijos de los antiguos habitantes y un científico que considera que era el lugar perfecto para establecer su laboratorio.

El pequeño camión de Mudanzas Machoke ya estaba siendo descargado, parecía que la familia no traía muchas cosas, unas cuantas cajas y nada más, la casa se las vendió, a un precio bastante bajo para estar amueblada, la hija del viejo Tom que hace poco se había mudado a Ciudad Verde para pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Con muchos nervios y una ansiedad bastante notoria el padre de la familia inspeccionaba que no hicieran ningún desastre el equipo de la mudanza y cada cierto tiempo pedía que fueran cuidadosos, pero como en toda mudanza siempre algo debía salir mal, un Machoke que se dirigía a buscar la última caja al camión se había tropezado con la rama de un tronco que sobresalía de la tierra y chocó precisamente con el que estaba llevando la caja con la vajilla, el padre gritaba enloquecido al ver como la caja saltaba en el aire y cerró los ojos faltándole la fuerza para ver cómo se destrozaba la vajilla que le regalo su suegra en la boda, unos segundos después al no oír el impacto abrió los ojos, el Machoke lo veía extrañado mientras sostenía la caja con sus otras dos manos, las ventajas de tener cuatro brazos.

Desde el porche de la casa una risa infantil inundo el lugar, la pequeña niña de la casa reía al ver a su padre en tales condiciones.

─ Mamá ¿Por qué papá está tan loco?

─ Blue, tu padre solamente está estresado ─ Una pequeña sonrisa se perfilaba en los labios de la madre viendo a su esposo.

Un suave viento movió el cabello de la pequeña, haciéndole voltear su vista a la casa vecina, allí un niño con una gorra roja se encontraba observando la mudanza desde su ventana, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, la niña ofreciendo la más tierna sonrisa que podía hacer levantó la mano y saludo al pequeño vecino espía, la cara del niño se tornó de un color rojo como el de su gorra y su corazón se aceleró, tanto por la visión de la niña más hermosa que alguna vez había visto como por verse descubierto observando a los nuevos vecinos, tapándose la cara con la gorra y actuando como si no hubiese visto nada se alejó de la ventana. La pequeña Blue ladeo la cabeza extrañada, ese misterioso niño de la gorra roja no le había respondido el saludo, vivir en este pueblo iba a ser muy divertido.

Esa noche la pequeña Blue se asomó por la ventana de su recién acomodada habitación, el niño tenía las ventanas cerradas, una lástima pensó ella y se preguntó si podría conocer pronto al pequeño espía de la gorra roja, mientras tanto en la otra casa, en su habitación y ya en el más profundo de los sueños el pequeño y dulce Red soñó con la linda niña de cabellos castaños y sonrisa encantadora que se había convertido en su nueva vecina.

* * *

Mirándose al espejo una joven mujer terminaba de peinar su rojizo cabello, se revisó una última vez la blusa rosa y la falda verde la hacían verse muy bien, ella ya estaba preparada para ir a conocer a los nuevos vecinos, salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

─ ¿Ya estás listo Red?

La respuesta fue una puerta abierta, el pequeño Red salió ya arreglado para ir a conocer, esta vez en persona y no desde una ventana, a la niña de cabellos castaños que lo saludo a la distancia, madre e hijo bajaron por las escalera, la dama tomo una bandeja con unos cuantos ponquesitos y una limonada fría, ante la mirada de Red sobre los postres la madre no pudo evitar sonreír.

─ Estos son para dárselos a los vecinos, no te preocupes cuando regresemos tengo algunos guardados solo para ti.

Los dos salieron de su casa y con un paso tranquilo se dirigieron a visitar el hogar de los nuevos vecinos, era una casa bastante parecida a la suya, como todas las del pueblo fueron hechas por el mismo carpintero hace ya mucho tiempo cuando el hombre aún estaba descubriendo el mundo y la gente aun prefería la paz y no se conocía el bullicio de una ciudad, aunque con el pasar del tiempo las casas fueron ampliándose y modernizándose, aún quedaba parte del diseño original en cada casa del pueblo.

El timbre sonó con una dulce melodía que parecía el canto de algún pokémon, pronto se escuchó una voz que pedía un momento desde el otro el lado de la puerta, tras un rato la señora de la casa abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, parecía que estaba esperando la visita de los vecinos.

─ Buenas, soy la vecina de al lado y venía a darles la bienvenida a Pueblo Paleta ─ La madre de Red ofreció la bandeja con una dulce sonrisa ─ Además supe que tenían una niña y traje a mi hijo para que jugaran mientras conversábamos.

─ Oh, por supuesto, es un placer conocer a los vecinos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien ─ Luego mujer sonriendo observo a Red ─ ¡Blue! ¡Baja! ¡El vecino vino a jugar contigo!

El grito de la mujer fue inmediatamente seguido por unos pasos acelerados y el sonido de las pisadas por las escaleras que antecedieron a la aparición de la niña de vestido negro y cabellos castaños llamada Blue, las mujeres rieron viendo como sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la pequeña tomo la mano de Red y se lo llevo corriendo a través de los muebles y algunas cajas sin desempacar hasta el patio, iba a ser un día bastante divertido para Blue, aunque no sabría si decir lo mismo para Red.

El patio de la casa de Blue no era la gran cosa la verdad, el pasto verde cubriendo todo lo que alcanzaba la vista hasta llegar a la cerca, la única decoración que había eran unas cuantas flores en macetas cerca de la casa, pequeñas y bastante modestas, también un gran y viejo árbol para dar sombra de donde un pequeño columpio se balanceaba suavemente con el viento, también algo nuevo, que trajeron los nuevos inquilinos, una linda y de tamaño infantil casa de juguete, la paz y el silencio del patio se vio interrumpida por la llegada de dos niños corriendo, aunque uno más bien parecía estar siendo arrastrado por la niña.

─ Tú eras el niño que estaba en la ventana ayer ¿Verdad? ─ Viéndolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa la pequeña Blue interrogaba a su vecino.

─ Si, yo estaba viendo la mudanza ─ Red le sostuvo la mirada a la niña, él no se iba a dejar intimidar por alguien nuevo en el pueblo.

─ ¿Y por qué te escondiste?

─ Porque… ─ El pequeño Red se quedó pensando un momento ¿Qué podía responder para que la niña no supiera que le dio pena que lo vieran? ─ Mi mamá me llamo a comer ─ El niño sonrió orgulloso de su respuesta y agilidad mental.

─ Hum ─ Por un momento Blue estrecho la mirada en un intento de incomodar a Red, luego sonrió con naturalidad y ofreció su mano ─ Soy Blue.

─ Red ─ Los dos niños estrecharon las manos sonriendo ─ Y dime Blue ¿Qué vamos a jugar? ─ La niña rio ante la pregunta de Red y con una sonrisa inocente pero al mismo tiempo cargada de una maldad tierna y dulce de la que solo los niños son capaces, ella le respondió con tres palabras que dejaron mudo a Red y que la gran victoria del día se la llevará Blue.

─ A la casita.

─ Pero…

─ Sin peros, me lo debes por andar espiando mi casa ─ Blue saco la lengua burlándose de Red, él suspiro completamente derrotado por esa lógica infantil que los mayores no logran entender ─ Además eso fue lo primero que mi padre hizo armar a los Machoke, así que ¿Me acompañas?

─ ¿Me puedo negar? ─ El niño miro hacia la casa, ¿Dónde está su mamá cuando la necesita?

─ Por supuesto que no ─ Y por segunda vez en el día Red había sido arrastrado casi contra su voluntad por esa niña tan energética que era su nueva vecina.

La casita tenía una mesita con su silla, lugar donde Blue hizo sentar a Red, una cocinita y un pequeño lugar que parecía ser el sitio donde un pokémon dormiría, allí un pequeño Squirtle de peluche que parecía de tamaño real se encontraba sentado, Red se preguntó si ese Squirtle tendría que ver algo con el juego al que había sido arrastrado, tal vez Blue haría que fingiera que ese es su pokémon y jugarían en base a eso o tal vez buscaría otro pokémon y fingirían que tenían una batalla pokémon, Red de verdad esperaba esa última opción, y aunque cientos de ideas cruzaban por su mente nunca hubiera adivinado los planes de Blue, ya que cuando Blue le pregunto, ocultando algo a sus espaldas, si Red ya tenía un pokémon, ese había sido el inicio del fin del falso orgullo del futuro entrenador.

─ No, mi mamá dijo que en mi próximo cumpleaños me daría el primero, ¿Y tú?

─ Yo acabo de atrapar un Squirtle, es más lo estoy viendo en este instante.

Una sonrisa más traviesa que inocente apareció en el rostro de Blue mientras mostraba lo que estaba ocultando, un disfraz de Squirtle, Red entonces se dio cuenta, la niña estaba tapando la entrada a la casita, incluso un niño sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

─ ¿Eso para qué es? ─ Red tragó grueso ─ ¿No íbamos a jugar a la casita?

─ Y eso vamos a hacer, yo soy la famosa entrenadora dueña de la casa y tú eres mi fiel pokémon ─ Blue poco a poco se iba acercando al pequeño Red y él se acercaba cada vez más a la pared de la casita.

─ ¿Y si decidimos los papeles con un piedra, papel o tijeras? ─ Sugirió Red lleno de nervios, esto sin duda no iba a terminar nada bien.

* * *

─ Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente charla, ha sido un placer conocerlos, iré a buscar a mi hijo para irnos.

─ Oh, el placer es nuestro, asegúrese de traer a su hijo otra vez, estoy segura de que los niños se llevaran muy bien.

Las madres salieron al jardín y la escena que se encontraron era cuando menos singular, el pequeño Red completamente rojo, ya sea por el esfuerzo o la pena, se encontraba huyendo de una Blue vestida de Squirtle, Red había ganado la batalla pero sin duda había perdido la guerra contra Blue, las madres no podían parar de reír con esos dos pequeños que seguramente iban a ser buenos amigos en el futuro, cuando Red vio a su madre corrió hacia ella, ¡Hasta que al fin aparecía! Y lo que para Red parecía la salvación en realidad era su perdición, Blue estaba en el camino entre su madre y cuando él trato de esquivarla fallo horriblemente y fue atrapado en un abrazo por la pequeña que actuaba como un Squirtle, las dos madres se acercaron a los niños, el momento de partir había llegado.

─ Linda, Red ya se tiene que ir a su casa ¿Podrías soltarlo y despedirte de él?

Blue miro entre enfadada y triste a su madre, había conseguido un nuevo amigo y no quería despedirse de él, razón por la cual apretó su abrazo.

─ Blue, ya me tengo que ir, si quieres mañana puedo volver para que juguemos ─ Red puso una cara seria por un momento ─ Siempre y cuando no sea a la casita.

La niña suspiro derrotada, su amigo tenía que marcharse ─ Es una promesa ─ Blue se acercó al rostro de Red y le dio un corto y tierno beso en la mejilla ─ Hasta mañana Red.

─ Mi Red ya es todo un hombrecito, desearía tener una cámara en este momento.

Antes de que su madre pudiera terminar de hablar Red sumamente avergonzando comenzó a caminar para irse a su casa, y mientras gritaba un hasta luego para Blue, su madre comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlo, una vez se habían ido Blue se quitó el disfraz de Squirtle quedando con su vestido negro, se pasó una mano por el para limpiarlo después de tantos juegos, después fue a su casita, dispuesta ya a preparar los juegos para la siguiente visita de Red, una visita que nunca podría suceder.

A la mañana del siguiente día Red despertó y al bajar sonriente a desayunar vio a su madre hacer algo muy raro, estaba trancando la puerta con cerrojo, no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió a la cocina, seguro su madre luego le explicaría que estaba haciendo, la familia desayunó unos buenos sándwiches con queso y mantequilla y un vaso de leche de Milktank, importada desde Johto, una vez termino de comer el muchacho se sobo la panza sumamente satisfecho por tan buena comida.

─ Mamá ¿A qué hora puedo ir a jugar a Blue?

La cara preocupada de la madre no se hizo esperar, aunque trato de disimularla, no podía decirle a su hijo lo que había pasado, tal vez lo mejor sería una pequeña mentirita blanca, al fin y al cabo la niña iba a aparecer pronto o por lo menos eso esperaba la señora, ella nunca podría imaginar que la hija del vecino había sido secuestrada por una organización criminal.

─ Bueno Red, es que ahorita hay un brote de gripe y no puedes salir a jugar ─ Y antes de que Red pudiera replicar añadió ─ Sin peros, aunque te deje salir a Blue tampoco la dejarían porque se podría enfermar también, solo serán unos cuantos días.

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, tal fue así que para cuando a Red se le dejo volver a salir a jugar afuera ya contaba con su primer pokémon y los padres de Blue ya se habían mudado siguiendo la pista de donde podría estar su hija, con el pasar del tiempo Red la olvido y ella en su cautiverio también olvido a Red, al fin y al cabo una amistad de un día, un breve amor infantil a primera vista, no es un recuerdo que pueda sobrevivir al pasar de los años si no se alimenta con nuevos recuerdos, quien sabe, algún día podrían reencontrarse y tal vez volvería a surgir esa chispa del primer momento.

* * *

Aunque ella no lo recordara los papeles ahora habían cambiado, quien espiaba a la distancia era ella en esta ocasión, esta vez el otro no se daba cuenta y no dedicaba un saludo efusivo a su espía, pero a pesar de ello y de no recordar al niño con el que jugó un día de su infancia, la vista de ese chico de la gorra roja encendió su corazón y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, ya había conseguido su nuevo objetivo. Red tampoco recordaba a Blue esa linda muchacha de cabellos castaño que lo había deslumbrado con su energía y viveza hace ya tantos años, y aun así ser halagado por esa extraña muchacha vendedora de ítems hizo arder su corazón y enrojecer sus mejillas.

Y como en su primer encuentro Red gano la batalla pero perdió la guerra, en la noche de ese día Blue sonrió, gracias al robo de las medallas de Red la audaz ladrona había conseguido una mercancía valiosa y una razón para volver a ver al tonto entrenador de la gorra roja, por su parte Red también sonreía, aunque le habían robado, tenía una buena razón para buscar a la linda castaña dueña de la evolución de Squirtle que logro hacerlo sonreír y encantar su corazón.

Porque a veces, aunque los más tiernos recuerdos de la infancia desaparezcan en el mar del olvido, los sentimientos que alguna vez estuvieron aun serán capaces de hacer latir nuestros corazones igual que en una dulce tarde del pasado.

* * *

Nota final: La verdad me gusto el fic en lo que cabe, aunque creo que tal vez hice a Blue niña muy energética o que Red niño no fuera tan Red pero bueno, de niños a jóvenes hay una gran diferencia. Aunque no sé si este fic expresa bien lo que es un amor a primera vista, creo que me salió más bien un amor infantil/primer amor, es que como ya sabemos cómo estos dos se conocieron tenía en mi opinión tres opciones o narrar el primer encuentro de forma más amorosa, hacer una historia fuera del mundo pokémon o poner que se conocieran antes y me decidí por lo último, idea que me dio Amber. Dudo mucho ganar la competencia pero creo que divertirse y participar es lo importante (aunque no tengo internet y no sé si llegue a publicar a tiempo), mucha suerte a los demás.

Muchas gracias por haber leído el fic, espero haber podido entretenerte un rato, nos leemos :D


End file.
